


Something Missing

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's days like these where Blaine really misses his sense of taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "taste" at [Slash The Drabble](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/).

It was the first cock he’d taken since turning and if his memory served, it was just the same as it used to be. The same slide of hard flesh between his lips, the same musky smell, the same desperate keens, the same pleading look as he flicked his eyes up, watching intently as he took him deeper. But as he swallowed a large gulp of come, he pinpointed what was missing.

“Would you consider...?” Blaine started as he reached for the hot sauce, licking his lips.

“No!” Ravi said quickly, yanking his cock and the bottle away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
